halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Ronar 'Moram
"All of nature cries for your destruction, parasite."(Ronar to the Gravemind) Ronar 'Moram (formerly known as Ronar 'Moramee), is the former protege of Arbiter Ripa 'Moramee and the son of notorious Kaidon Sarus 'Moramee, the current ruler of the state of Moram, on Decided Heart, as well as one of numerous Sangheili that discarded the Great Journey after the Great Schism Biography Early life ''' Ronar, along with his sisters, was born on March 1, 2512, and grew up in a culture that despised medical care and praised 'The Great Journey', something that the young Sangheili ate up until an attempted coup was conducted by Ripa 'Moramee, which nearly saw his father, Sarus, get ousted from power. However, the coup failed, and Ronar's faith was, if not broken, somewhat shook by the experience. After this incident, he entered '''Early military career, and Harvest campaign In 2530, Ronar was put in the rank of Minor and was placed in the fleet of Glorious Interdiction, with the current Arbiter at the time, Ripa 'Moramee. Unsurprisingly, Ronar didn't care about their father's enemy and their new role, as he saw it as due punishment for their crimes against. In 2531, Ronar was promoted to the rank of Major, and soon was leading a group of Unggoy and Kigyar, which were loyal followers of him. When the relic in the ice was discovered, he was awed at the sight, as was one of his grunt subordinates named Paryap, who said: "It is a sight to behold, isn't it?" Once John Forge and his Marine subordinates had cleared out the Covenant guarding the installation, Ronar's battalion hid, sniping numerous unsuspecting marines with a beam rifle. Once two Grizzly tanks were deployed, they were quick to run off, and soon told the Prophet of Regret that there were heretics/humans in the relic. When Regret heard of this, he told three Elite Minors inside the halls of the relic to cloak and investigate. Once they found the heretics, they decloaked, then said: "Heresy! Remove this Filth!" When John Forge and Professor Anders escaped the relic, Ronar was enraged and split a rock in half with his mounted gauntlet energy sword, similar to Ripa 'Moramee's. Arcadia On Arcadia, Ronar killed numerous human civilians that attempted to escape from Pirth. When the Spirit of Fire had arrived, Ripa 'Moramee told half the covenant forces to focus on the Marines and Hornets that had arrived. When Cargo 3 attempted to escape the planet, It was soon damaged by a well placed Plasma Grenade that severely damaged, if not completely, one of it's VTOL thrusters, which also weakened the hull, and was finally brought down by a group of Banshees. Once all the Cargo ships had escaped, Ronar told the surviving forces to kill the civilians that didn't escape Pirth. A few hours later, in the outskirts of Pirth, Ronar had finished building a Mega Turret, that would have been able to destroy any surviving UNSC forces. Only it was offline, and its plasma battery was left in the ship it's parts were transported from. Ronar quickly panicked and soon told the ship's master that a plasma battery was left on the ship. The shipmaster soon put the battery in a Sangheili Orbital Insertion pod and dropped it to Ronar's location. The pod landed safely, and Ronar pulled the battery out from the pod, which was undamaged. Relieved, he put the battery in the Turret, which put the turret's systems online. Once an Unsuspecting Scorpion came along, it was blown up in 3 shots. However, a larger force came, and the turret was slowly whittled down until it was destroyed fully by a MAC round from the Spirit of Fire. Ronar soon fell back, along with his battalion, to the newly built Covenant Citadel. However, once the SPARTAN Omega team arrived via ODST pods, Ronar told his forces to retreat to a Spirit, and soon fled, to one of the Destroyers that had survived the attack from the UNSC ships that engaged it. The shipmaster soon told him of the excavation team near an Abandoned ONI base, and that he would be sent there, along with the Arbiter. Ronar hastily accepted and was soon sent to the excavation site. When he arrived, he met a group of six T'vaoans, consisting of three Minors, two Majors, and one Champion. Along with the T'vaoans was an Ibie'shan Ranger, who was the leader of the group. When they saw Ronar, they asked him if they could join him, to which Ronar said: "Why do you seek one such as me, brothers?" The group soon said their leader had been killed, and had lost the will to fight against humanity without one. Ronar accepted their request, and the group soon joined Ronar's battalion. Paryap did not trust the new arrivals, and told them to respect Ronar, and was told that the Unggoy did not have any power over them, and then told the Sangheili that they would respect him. When they realized what they had said, they looked at Paryap, who had a smug look on his face, blocked by his gas mask. When Ronar soon noticed a ripple in the shield covering the excavation site accompanied by a muffled explosion, Ronar sent numerous Banshees, and at least two Vampires, instantly destroying the source of the explosion, a UNSC Rhino. After doing this, he sent in two Spirits, carrying numerous Unggoy and Sangheili to destroy the UNSC Base. They failed. None of the forces belonged to Ronar's battalion. He still mourned for their deaths, and then, when he finished, he sent in even more forces, and himself, to kill the ODST squad guarding the Rhino tank. When the Elite minors were killed, Ronar decided to kill the squad himself. In just 15 seconds, the entire squad of ODSTS were killed, and Ronar soon damaged the turret severely, causing it to overload, and destroy the entire vehicle. When Anders and Forge found out, they sent in a group of marines to find out what had happened. When they discovered the wreckage, Ronar was absent. He had long since called in a Spirit to pick him up, and transport himself back to the shield. Ripa 'Moramee soon noticed the heretics firing at the shield, and soon called all troops, excluding Ronar to kill off the Heretics. Ronar soon asked about what Ripa was showing him. When he saw the Super Scarab, he was awed, and soon asked why he was being shown this. Ripa soon told him that when the Scarab would be completed, he would be able to kill off billions of humans with it. He also soon told Ronar that he was one of Ripa's direct great-grandchildren, and he would be the one to carry on his legacy if he were to die. Ronar nodded, and soon went back. When he returned, There were now 4 Rhinos, with a 5th on the way. Ronar soon told his forces to focus all fire on the Pelican carrying the Rhino. The Pelican was severely damaged when it dropped the Rhino, and was soon bought down and exploded on the Energy shield. Once the Rhino was in place, Ronar called back his battalion, knowing of what would happen next. When his battalion came back, they soon saw the 5 rhinos in place. In 3 seconds, they all fired, and a gaping hole was made in the shield. When the Spirit of Fire came into view, Ronar shouted: "HOLY RINGS-" and soon saw one of its MACS firing at one of the methane refineries. Soon enough, this sent the Refinery's Plasma battery flying at one of the Halls, and it's wreckage flew at numerous Warehouses and Training facilities, with the final building being the shield generator. Once the shield generator was hit, It sent out a massive explosion. Ronar was injured by a piece of metal that flew into his right eye. He also had been knocked unconscious by a flying Plasma pistol from one of the Halls. After 5 hours of being Unconscious, he was discovered by Paryap, his Jackals, and the Ibie'shan led T'vaoan group that had recently joined him. When he became conscious again, he was on a Spirit, which also carried Professor Anders and the arbiter. Along with him were Paryap, and the Ruutians, T'vaoans and Ibie'shan that had discovered him and brought him back. He was soon told that he should be resting, by Paryap. Battle of Shield 0459 Two hours later, Ronar was on a Covenant Destroyer, that housed Professor Anders. He was told to guard Ander's cell and to not let anything apart from Covenant in. Only one of the Grunts came in, and after calling the UNSC scientist a 'heretic', would soon leave. Anders was soon taken out of her cell and tranquilized by Hun, one of the few Ibeis. Ronar was soon told to scout for any humans on the surface. What he saw next was startling. There was nothing, not even a plant. Just as he was about to return to Ripa, One of his Grunts had returned to him, screaming. The Grunt said that he saw his Recon party get infected by a group of creatures that resembled tentacled Kernels of corn with sharp head horns. He also said he was the only survivor. When Ronar looked over the Grunt's shoulder, he soon saw a group of five Mysterious creatures that had green skin that looked like rotting flesh and had the same structure as an Unggoy. Ronar wisely shot the creatures, and when he looked up close, he saw that they were the Unggoy recon team's missing members. He soon called Ripa' and told him about the creatures he had discovered, which he named: Parasites, or as the UNSC would call them, the flood. When he went back down, he saw even more of the creatures, and decided that they were far too mindless to be called animals. He soon decided they were monsters, and decided to shoot whenever he saw one. He was alone in the dark halls, with not even Paryap, who had stayed behind, and the Grunt who went into madness, who was teleported to the Apex. When he reached a teleporter, it teleported him to the Apex. Ripa and Regret were aware of Ronar's discovery, and soon called for all Covenant forces to send in more guards to guard the Apex. Ronar soon said that Anders was awakening from tranquilization, and soon said that it was time to open the Relic. Ripa, and two other elites soon told the stasis field holding Anders to shut down, releasing Anders, only for her to be caught in a choke hold be Ripa. When the Relic ships were opened, Ronar did not pay any attention to Anders, and grinned at the prospect of having a way to crush the humans. When he realised Anders had escaped, he told Regret to set up bases throughout the inner surface of the Shield world, and his request was accepted. Ronar was soon transported to the shield world's gate, and killed off numerous Flood near the gate, with one portion becoming able to have a Covenant base built on it. When he recovered Ripa's corpse, Ronar put it into the waiting Spirit, and flew off to Regret's carrier. Battle of Charybdis IX 3 years after the battle of the Apex, Ronar was sent to Charybdis IX, a human-held colony. Seeing the planet as the ultimate heretical monument to humanity, He sent the order to glass the planet. By this time, Ronar was aboard a CSO Class Super-carrier, and served under Thel 'Vadamee. Soon after the battle, Regret decided that Ronar would come with him, Combat with a Heretic uprising Ronar's destination was an abandoned Forerunner Builder ship. The ship was massive, with it being the length of a supercarrier ten-fold, and 4 times it's size. When Ronar docked, The ship's defenses were offline, and the sentinels inside were in neutral mode. Ronar was soon told to enter the front of the ship, and, after two hours Ronar reached the ship's front. What he found next was a massive congregation of Unggoy and Ruutians. Ronar soon told Regret about the Heretics he had found, and he was told by Regret to kill off the rebellion. Ronar accepted, and soon cloaked and activated the hostility setting of the Sentinels, which soon killed off the Heretics. However, just as he was about to leave, a massive Sentinel came into view, with a massive cannon mounted on it's front, and the same body structure as a Enforcer. Inside was the leader of the Rebellion. After a few minutes, The sentinel fired one of it's arm cannons, which blew a hole in the middle of the hall Ronar was in, which he narrowly avoided. He soon ran off, towards the main hall, and found another of the massive manually driven Sentinels. When he got in, he soon sat at the controls and activated the Sentinel. He soon engaged the other Sentinel, and gradually whittled it down, using the arm cannons mounted on the Sentinel. It eventually blew up, and the wreckage crashed on the floor of the hall. When he got out, he was soon engaged by the leader of the rebellion, a T'vaoan. The Kig-yar easily beaten down Ronar, and also burnt his head, Stabbed his hand with his Energy cutlass, and tore off Ronar's lower left jaw with his jaws. Ronar, having enough, stabbed the T'vaoan with his energy dagger. Ronar was wounded heavily, and soon requested for a spirit to pick him up. The Fall of Reach Years passed, and soon enough, Ronar's hand was replaced, by cybernetics. His new patron was the Prophet of Deceit, Regret's brother, who made Ronar's Supercarrier his base of operations. He was still a Shipmaster and was now a Zealot/Ranger in the Covenant military. He also tamed a Helioskrill, on one of his leaves from war operations. His first operation on Reach was taking out a communication's center, only to realize a Field Marshall had beaten him to the site. This Field Marshall was well respected and authoritarian, and was known by only one name: Scarface, because of a scar on his face that he gained from a Combat knife wound. His real name was Conar Caeruleus, with his state notorious for being a massive rival of the state of Vadam. Ronar would soon be put under Conar's command, and soon enough, he would be sent to Visegrád, where he would encounter NOBLE Team. 'NOBLE Team encounter ' After NOBLE team sealed themselves inside the relay station at Visegrad, Conar, Ronar and two other Zealots would attack the team of SPARTANS, with Ronar attempting to kill NOBLE Six. However, after getting punched by said SPARTAN, he would soon flee, after warning the Prophet of Regret that there were SPARTANs on Reach and Category:Sangheili